Multimedia application information, e.g., multimedia “flows” (which may be referred to as media flows, or simply, flows), may be communicated to mobile nodes or user equipment (UE) across one or more wireless communication networks. A UE may include any device that may communicate with communications networks, including, but not limited to, mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, mobile media devices, mobile computers, etc.), computing devices, media devices (e.g., video devices, audio devices, data devices, etc.), telephone devices (including landline devices), etc.
A media flow may be transferred from one mobile node or UE to another mobile node or UE. For example, a voice component (e.g., a flow) of a media session may be transferred from one phone to another phone, and, the video component of the same session may be transferred to a video projector. Such media flow transfers may be referred to as inter UE transfers (IUTs). In general, an inter-UE transfer may be a transfer, e.g., at the IMS level, of some or all of the media flows and/or service controls associated with a session.